


my everything....

by smut_slut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Sam, Fanart, M/M, Manip, NSFW, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2020-07-19 08:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smut_slut/pseuds/smut_slut





	my everything....




End file.
